epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe
Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe is the 42nd installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the ninth episode of Season 3. It features influential 19th century poet and horror author, Edgar Allan Poe, rapping against the King of Horror, Stephen King. It was released on June 2nd, 2014. Cast George Watsky as Edgar Allan Poe Zach Sherwin as Stephen King Lyrics Edgar Allan Poe: Once upon a midnight dreary, as I spit this weak and weary, I will choke this joker with a trochee till his cheeks are teary (ahh!) But y'all don't hear me, all should fear me I'll forever be better, you'll never be near me, Your books are as eerie as Beverly Cleary! You're a faux Bram Stoker, so scram, the show's over Your flow's so-so, Poe's poems pwn posers! (oh snap) I wrote them locked in a cave, while I sobbed in a rage The Tell-Tale Heart beats soft in its grave While this jerk just beats off on a page! Stephen King: Oh, you wanna talk shop, you gothed-out fop? Go back to Hot Topic and shop for a top There's a melancholy alcoholic laughingstock In the King's house, now watch the Castle Rock Pouty little poet with an opiate affliction I'm a workaholic with a fiction addiction I'm making dedicated readers shivery and jittery Feel that Rage and Misery You better start Running Man, you're in deep poo, Poe I'm a mad dog, fangs Shining, Cujo Tommyknock you down till you can't Stand up You're as soft as Po, the Kung Fu Panda Racks on racks cause I pen fat stacks of frightening writing, have you seen the pile? I can even take a break from my routine style Crank out a Shawshank or a Green Mile Masque of the Red Death? Barely blood curdling Pit and the Pendulum? Not even unnerving Perving on your first cousin when she's thirteen years old? Now that's disturbing! Edgar Allan Poe: Stephen, you pretend to do it, I've been really living through it Misery and poverty and family woes I see through you like pantyhose, doing Chappelle and Simpsons cameos (ahh!) Even if you're gripping on a weapon then you better get to stepping if you're messing with the horror lord In a minute maybe I'mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits and I'mma stick him in the floorboards! Stephen King: (Sigh) Speaking of bored, you're the worst Dropped out of school but you can't drop a verse I could have spent that time better In eight bars, I can write a whole best-seller I'm so prolific, this sickly goblin won't be bothering me, I'm on a clobbering spree And I'll be smacking you with any of the big thick books in my big dick bibliography See, I'm the author with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify a reader to the core Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less, never more! Poll Trivia * This is the second battle after Doc Brown vs Doctor Who to feature George Watsky and Zach Sherwin rapping against each other. ** Coincidentally, both battles are the 9th battle of the season. * This is the second battle to have two authors battling, after Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. ** Coincidentally, both battles featured George Watsky. *This is the second battle to not feature Peter or Lloyd playing nor voicing any character, excluding the Announcer. The first being Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. *This is the second battle to misspell a rapper's name in the title (Edgar Allan Poe's name was misspelled as Edgar Allen Poe), the first being Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, in which Ebenezer Scrooge's name was misspelled as Ebeneezer Scrooge, although this was later fixed. *When The Announcer says "You Decide" MrMightymario's suggestion appears twice. *This is the first rap battle where a character's face fills the screen, masking the background. *This is the first battle where Zach Sherwin does not face Nice Peter. Related videos File:Stephen King vs Edgar Allen Poe. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:George Watsky Category:Zach Sherwin